


Falling (Not So) Slowly

by PontiusHermes



Category: Glee
Genre: Atypical Relationship, Bullying, Gay Male Character, Gen, Head Injury, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Nicknames, Possible medical inaccuracies, School, Sweet, Vomiting, Weird, concussion, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is pushed down the stairs and suffers a mild concussion, and who should come along but... Sue Sylvester. (Nooooo!)<br/>Except she's not so bad, so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling (Not So) Slowly

He was trotting down the stairs, almost late for class, when he felt a shout and a lurch from behind. Everything seemed to drop off its axis, and he dully realised he was falling. His books went spinning away out of view. A sharp thunderbolt cracked against his forehead, jolting down through his body and then disappearing. He gasped, cheek against the cold floor, and his vision became white and grainy, and quickly faded to black…

Kurt was confronted by the slap of light the instant he opened his eyes. Blood boomed and pulsed painfully behind his left eye, and he felt sea-sick. The corridor, what he could see from the ground, bent and twisted, and there was a jiggling black dot down the end that had to be from… No. Someone was walking down the corridor. He closed and opened his eyes again to be sure. Yes. Sue Sylvester was approaching. He squirmed. Out of class, lying in a corridor… just the way he wanted to be found.

'Porcelain?' He looked blearily up at her, and tried to push himself to a sitting position. Something more dignified than lying sprawled on the ground. Sitting position. Vertigo. Kurt felt a twisting in his stomach, and he realised he was vomiting. On the floor. In a corridor. With someone watching. How mortifying. His head throbbed, and his eyes clouded with tears.

He felt a hand grasp his shoulder, and another press firmly but gently against his back. He leaned back slightly into the comfort of the pressure.

'Sick, buddy?'

Kurt shook his head, feeling a stab of pain twist from above his left eye, back into his head.

'I take it you don't usually go around throwing up everywhere?'

He shook his head again and supressed a sob. She felt the tremor and gripped him, comfortingly, a little tighter.

'What happened, then, Porcelain?'

'I, uh, fell down the stairs and I think I hit my head, because I woke up feeling… strange and --'

'You were unconscious?'

He was shocked to hear what sounded like raw concern in her voice.

'I think so…'

'Can you move, buddy? You need to go to the nurse.'

He nodded, and she helped him to slowly stand. More dizziness. He leaned his forehead, the side that didn't hurt, against her shoulder until the dizziness passed. When he was ready she helped him walk slowly to the nurse's office. He forgot, for those few minutes, that, in fact, he didn't like her.

When they got to the nurse's office he reluctantly let go of her.

'Thank you,' he whispered.

She smiled tightly. 'It's fine, buddy.'

And she went and cleaned up the corridor. She also found his scattered books, and put them on her desk. She'd have to give them back to him when he came back to school.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> Comments would be appreciated (I haven't watched Glee for a while now, so I might have forgotten something...)  
> Thanks again.
> 
> Pontius


End file.
